


A Hidden Friendship

by Lucicelo



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Drama, Humor, Lies, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Your brief stint as Michael Myers friend saved your life after he returns on Halloween night.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Male reader, Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	A Hidden Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...tip toeing into slasher x reader as well. I read too many not to contribute my own junk to the pile. I tend to go overboard with details, so I hope I did the character justice.  
> -Lucicelo

You knew Michael Myers from his short time in elementary school. Both of you had the same teachers throughout preschool and second grade. He was known as the outcast freak, while you were the kid who didn't fight back.

Back then, you were scrawny and weak, making you an easy target for bullies. You grew used to being picked on by the other boys. Despite your father's attempts at _manning_ you up, nothing stuck for long. You didn't have natural strength or the natural ability to desculate a situation. Throughout it all, you gained a _deeper_ bond with your father. You loved the fishing trips, home improvement projects, and other _manly_ pursuits.

The weekends were a fun way to distract yourself from the bullying at school. You spent hours out the house with your parents and returned with great memories. In the mornings, you helped your mother prepare large lunches for picnics. During the afternoons, you went to the hardware store with your father to buy parts for your new projects.

You were happy at home.

You were in fight or flight mode the moment you stepped foot in school.

One day, the main bully of the group, Niel, became _physical_. For the most part, he taunted you or ripped up your assignments, but he never _touched_ you. At least, he never thought to cause you physical pain. He pushed you against the wall while the other boys kept watch for teachers.

Niel was older than you by two years. His strength overshadowed your own even if you were not weak and small. Fighting back would only bring you pain and suffering. It was easier to let the guy take out his anger on you and then focus on someone else.

He began listing your faults and hone in on the fact you didn't have friends. This hurt you _deeply_. Your shyness kept you from starting conversations. In any case, you enjoyed time on your own. A good book and your imagination kept you from being lonely in those days.

All of a sudden, Niel pulled his arm back to hit you and you resigned yourself to your fate. There was no way you were hiding this black eye from your parents. You tensed and locked your jaw.

You heard a scream of pain and Niel let go of your shirt. You opened your eyes immediately and saw half the boys ran off the opposite direction. They always ran off, leaving Niel to deal with the consequences. You looked to Niel who rubbed the side of his face with tears in his eyes.

Before you, Michael appeared with his backpack in his hands. He walked in front of you, almost protecting you with his larger form. Niel left after swearing at the both of you and walked off.

You waited for Michael to make fun of you for being a weakling.

He didn't say anything.

Instead, he turned to you and ruffled your hair with a sigh.

Rubbing your eyes, you thanked him with a watery smile. "Michael, right?" Michael nodded his head. "Thanks."

He muttered, low enough to the point you could barely hear him. "You're welcome."

You put out your hand before you introduced yourself. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."

Michael arched a brow before looking down at your hand. He reached out his own to shake it.

* * *

You heard rumors about Michael's oddities, but you put it aside as people being judgmental. Your mother always told you to think the best in people. As a result, you gave the benefit of the doubt until the other person did something to change your mind.

At least, Michael didn't bully you like Niel and his posse did to other boys in the school. The teachers ignored their behavior on the basis of boys being boys. It didn't make sense to you. Niel was far older than you and picked on kids weaker than him. Then again, he intimidated everyone into silence and kept up the ruse of a mentoring older student.

In your opinion, Michael was honest in his intentions in befriending you and he helped boost up your confidence. Your fear of going to school went away. It vanished. Your previous love of school returned to the point where you didn't notice that Niel focused his attention onto other kids.

You didn't find out until later that Michael glared at them to make them run the other direction.

Not that they would tell any of the adults after the tragedy happened in the Myers household.

* * *

After getting to know Michael for a few weeks, you thought you would see the sister or his parents. None of them came around the time your mom picked you up or even came to back to school night. Michael didn't seem upset over his parents missing an event of his school. Half the time, he walked himself home or hid the reports the teachers gave him to take home.

You were amazed at how cool he was in hiding his school reports. You would never be able to get away with it. Your parents paid close attention to school events and report cards. If you even thought about hiding anything, they would assume you got in trouble with your teachers and ground you.

The risk wasn't worth being sneaky.

One day after school, you waited on one of the benches in the front of the school. Since your mom started working part time, you waited for her on the benches while working on your homework. This way, you helped your dad on a project or watch hours of tv until dinner.

Since Michael lingered around the school after classes ended, he stuck around you before your mom arrived. It was nice to have a friend around to make time pass by faster. You were not close enough to other kids to go on to play and homework was boring.

You finished the last bit of your homework and cheered in happiness. "Did you finish yours, Michael?"

Michael tensed. "No."

"Aw, why not?" You collected your papers into a pile and put them on your lap. "You would be able to have fun without your parents nagging you to do it."

Michael hunched his shoulders and muttered. "My parents don't really care. They are too busy to notice if I don't do it."

"Lucky." You sighed. "Mom would never let me get away with it."

Michael saw the drawn family portrait on your lap and commented. "I wouldn't like to get married,"

"Why not?" You asked.

Michael averted his eyes. "Dunno. I don't think I could find a best friend to stay with me forever."

"Really?" You asked with wide eyes. "I thought we were best friends. I would marry you! My mom and dad are best friends and they are _really_ happy together. Imagine it. It would be cool to live together."

Michael snapped his head toward you as you finished the last section of your homework. You tended to work on homework as you waited for your mom to pick you up after her part time job. You didn't mind waiting so long as someone from your class stuck around.

You missed the glint in Michael's eyes before you packed your stuff before going home.

* * *

Weeks later, news broke of the murder of the Myers family.

You were in the middle of finishing your homework while your mother was knitting on the couch. The announcement made her pause before she picked up the remote and turned up the volume. Part of the announcement passed before the phone rang in the kitchen.

"Oh dear. Those poor people." Your mother got up from her seat and ran to the phone in the kitchen.

She forgot to turn off the tv or change the channel.

You sat there in confusion. Michael was a quiet person, but he would _never_ hurt anyone. He didn't bully you like the other boys. Half the time, he patted the top of your head or handed you candy whenever he waited on the curb with you.

As you heard the newscaster describe the murder victim, tears gathered in your eyes. Your hands shook as the image of Michael's sister popped up on the screen. After that, your ears seemed to only hear static.

"Fuck!" You broke from your thoughts and turned to your father in shock. You _never_ heard him swear before. He always made sure to censor himself or say other words in order to

He ran into the room and turned off the newscast. "Janice!"

* * *

Your school insisted on a school wide counseling session. A majority of the parents signed a form that pulled their kids out of being the ones to enter the office. The idea of counseling was a waste of time according to the parents. They could talk to their children just fine.

You were not lucky enough to get out of it.

Your parents didn't sign the form and told you to go.

Overhearing a classmate make fun of the counselor, your nervousness lessened. Maybe, the man would ask easy questions. A quick meeting to where you were going to sit down for a few minutes and go back to class.

Real easy.

Once it was your turn, you passed a different classmate who complained it was a waste of time. Sighing, you closed the door behind you and sat down in the uncomfortable chair placed in front of the desk.

The man introduced himself and talked a bit about himself before asking about you. You said your name and spoke a bit about your family.

When the counselor began asking questions about Michael, you answered him.

Yes, you knew Michael.

Yes, you were in the same class as Michael.

Yes, you spoke to him.

When the question of being friends with Michael popped up, you hesitated in answering for the brief second. Looking down on your lap, you wanted to say yes.

But, you lied.

You were _not_ his friend.

* * *

The legend of Michael Myers embedded itself into the lore of your hometown. Having kept your mouth shut about your brief moment of friendship, you went on with life. This was the best decision of your childhood. Without the stigma of being associated with Michael, you went through life without any issues.

Your bully ended up moving states due to his father's job. Without Niel, the whole group of bullies had nothing in common other than picking on other kids. After Michael's crime, the teachers became hypervigilant in seeing red flags in kids. Their awareness caused those boys to find entertainment in hobbies which kept their attention away from bullying. Although, their attentions dimmed on account of other issues that happened around the school.

At the time, you didn't understand their change of focus, until you became a teacher yourself.

You studied for a science degree with the intent of a doctorate for lab research purposes. Ever since you played with chemistry play sets, you wanted to work in a real lab. Your life goal stayed in science which kept your drive at university real strong. You graduated with a bachelors and began the process of signing up for the doctorate program.

Like always, life threw you a curb ball in your mother's cancer diagnosis. Immediately, you dropped your plans and drove straight home. Your mother chastised you for coming back home, but you insisted on staying in town.

As a result, you became a science teacher at your old high school. You enjoyed seeing the reaction on your students faces from the explosion display you showed them. On the first day, you became the one teacher who blew up something. Five years passed since you graduated high school, making you a fresh face, but you still learned something new everyday.

Your research days were over, or until, your mother's cancer went into remission.

* * *

You accompanied your cousin in taking her kids trick or treating. Her husband ended up having to do a grave shift which left her alone to wrangle her boys. You didn't mind tagging along. You were a favorite uncle to a majority of your family members to a point where your attendance to their events _skyrocketed_. Besides, your tall frame and athletic form made you a deterring to anyone who tried to speak to your pretty cousins.

Throughout that afternoon, you watched as officers made their patrol throughout the streets. Despite the fact that years passed since the murders happened, the town wanted to return to their small town safety through any means possible. An impossibility for the adults and the kids old enough to remember.

Once your cousin, Blaire, managed to cover a majority of the town, she cut the trick or treating short. Curfew was close and she didn't want to linger around in the streets. Besides, her kids were dragging their feet as they walked on. You ended up carrying them when you went your way home.

"Thanks again, (Y/N)." Blaire handed you your outer jacket. A back trenchcoat with a furry interior which kept you extra warm. "You were such a lifesaver."

"No problem," You grinned. "Your boys will be tuckered out until morning and you get to watch movies for the night. Give Joe my best."

"I will." She closed the door as you turned to walk off her stoop.

Walking down the street, you waved at teenagers form your classes who waved back with strained smiles. You understood the awkwardness of seeing your own teachers outside of classes, but your young face helped somewhat curb it. You were in their place not too long ago.

At some point, the hustle and bustle of trick of treating lessened. Parents shuffled their kids home, and you saw less teenagers lounging around hang out spots. You checked the time on your watch and noticed you were close to breaking curfew. Sighing, you jogged down the street and entered your street.

The only lights were the streetlights and porchlights, giving you enough light to navigate through the street. Not that you needed any light to know where you were going. You remembered every nook an cranny of the neighborhood. Sure, there were houses with lights on in the living room, but no one went back outside once it neared curfew on this particular night.

As you neared your house, you noticed a man standing on the sidewalk. His back faced you, giving you no visual of the man. Maybe, the person was a visitor who didn't know of the standard curfew.

"Excuse me!" You demanded.

The tall imposing man turned to your direction. He wore a white mask with a wig attached to it. The front of his jumpsuit was splattered with fake blood and he carried a bloody knife as well.

The costume immediately made you think he was a college student or someone going through a tasteless joke. The mayor made sure to send a notice on the appropriate costumes to wear. He grew up used to the rules, but there was always a rebel teen who wanted to go against authority.

Then again, the filled out adult form made you pause. You gulped at the sight of broad shoulders and fit form. The jumpsuit emphasized certain areas that made you take a second look.

"Uh...the curfew is about to start soon. You should get going now."

The masked man's face tilted to the side. You expected him to speak, but he remained silent.

The silence was awkward and _unbearable_.

Sighing, you rubbed your temples. Oh well, you tried. "I just wanted to let you know of the curfew before the police make their rounds. Anyway, you should go home."

The man walked closer to you and you noticed the ripped chunk of the mask. His strut screamed predator. A means to scare you or to make you back off in chastising him. You remained put.

You recognized the scars underneath his chin and the side of the neck.

You hoped you didn't misidentify the person when you inquired. "M-Michael?"

Michael paused in lifting his arm up with the bloody knife in his hand. His arm went back down as he stared down at you. Through the streetlights, you were not able to see his eyes, but you felt the _intensity_ from them.

"You're Michael, right? Don't you remember me?" You paused for a moment before you continued. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N)."

He dropped the knife on the floor before he grabbed your shoulders.

"You remember me?" You smiled to hide away your nervousness. "That's great! Uh... when did the hospital let you out? We could have gone out to eat! Catch up and-"

He pressed his mask against your lips.

Your eyes widened at his sudden action. Moving your head to the side, one of his hands grabbed your face to turn your face back to him. He kissed you again.

"Michael!" You used your hands to block his masked mouth from touching yours. "First off, you're not going to kiss me out of nowhere without permission. Second, this is not the right place to do this." You looked around and saw the streets were empty.

A sigh of relief left your body. You didn't need the townspeople spreading rumors of your sexuality or making assumptions. Even if you were any other sexuality than straight, it didn't matter at the end of the day. You didn't show off any lovers or talked about your private life. You went to work to teach, not to befriend people who previously saw you as a students not that long ago.

Michael stopped in order to grab your left hand. Holding it in his large hands, he selected your bare wedding finger. He pressed his pointer finger and middle finger around it to showcase it to your gaze.

"I-I don't." You uttered out. "I don't get it."

All of a sudden, Michael's head snapped to the side. He let got of your hand and you took a step back. All of a sudden, you heard the familiar sounds of a police car in pursuit. Michael turned back to you and pushed you into a large bush.

"Hey!" You cried out.

Through the bushes, you saw red and blue flickers of the police lights. The screech of the sirens deafened your ears. One patrol car stopped near your bush while the other kept on going. Not wanting to get in trouble, you curled yourself into a ball to keep yourself inside from being seen. You breathed light and kept yourself still.

Looking out the bushes, you saw two officers get out their patrol car with an older man in a trenchcoat. You overheard an older man comment about Michael's craftiness in escape methods. The officer, an old friend of yours from high school, scoffed at the old man. They spoke for a few more minutes before they continued on their search by foot.

Letting out a shaky sigh, you picked yourself up and popped out of the bush. You brushed aside the leaves and dirt that clung onto your jacket.

Checking for any police officers, you bolted toward your house. You made it inside and you shut the door behind you.

A realization came to your mind.

Michael _wasn't_ released from the hospital.

He _escaped._

* * *

A week later, you returned home to a velvet box that contained a ring on the kitchen counter of your home.

You checked the locks on your house and discovered one of the backdoor locks was tampered with. Grabbing your toolbox, you fixed it up and added another notch onto the door for extra security. Your father always meant to add extra measures of security to his home, but he didn't have the chance before he died.

Afterwards, you made yourself a quick dinner. Your mom left on a weekend retreat with her friends to give herself a distraction from her illness. As a result, you were left to prepare your own meals. Not that you minded, you knew how to cook and was not entirely useless. 

You ate your dinner in the living room while watching a movie. You brought the velvet box along with you and set it right next to your tray. This wasn't your mother's ring. If she was with someone, she would have told the family and not have left her engagement ring out in the open. 

Meaning, the person who broke into their house, left this ring on the counter. 

By the time the climax of the movie happened, you finished your dinner and thoughts of the ring's proper owner went away. As explosions echoed through the living room, you heard a loud banging on the door. Jumping in place, you looked back to the front door and wondered if you were hearing things. When the banging happened _again,_ you got up and went to the door. 

You didn't think to ask who was at the door when you opened it. Michael stood before you. He appeared extra disheveled from the last time you saw him. 

"Michael. Hello." You moved to the side and motioned to your couch. "Come in. I ...uh..." You sounded almost distracted since you didn't expect to see him again. You heard your friends in the force claiming that Michael was dead. 

Michael walked inside without issue. You closed the door and walked right behind him. You watched as he went into the living room and sat on the couch. He snatched up the velvet box without issue. Everything made sense to you then, Michael was the one who broke in and left the ring. 

You returned back to your seat and gulped. "Michael, I heard you were dead..."

Michael shook his head.

"I see." You looked down at the box in his hands. "You left the ring."

Again, Michael nodded. 

Before you said anything else, he grabbed your left hand. Looking at him open the box with one hand, you watched him as he picked up the ring and tossed the box onto the ground. Getting the hint, you tried taking your hand back, but Michael kept firm. 

Michael insisted on putting the ring on your finger, but you enclosed your hand into a fist. You told him. "Stop it."

Michael paused, but kept a good grip over your hand. He spoke for the first time since you saw him. _"Why?"_

"We are not getting married, Michael." You regretted having said those words when he tightened his grip on your hand, almost painful in his grip. "Listen, we haven't gone on a date first. How are you going to attempt to marry me if we are not in a relationship?"

"You promised."

Your eyes widened in surprise. You didn't remember ever making such a promise. Your childhood passed a long time ago and you forgot a good portion of it. Even if you did, no place in the United States would verify and sign off on a marriage between two men. 

Michael tipped back his mask, showing off the scattered stubble around his face. "I remember."

"O-Oh." You sighed. "I wish it was possible, but please, let's try dating first. I haven't seen you in _years._ How am I supposed to know if we will connect in that way?"

Michael nodded his head with a quirk of his lips. "Alright."

From the smirk alone, you knew you weren't going to make Michael lose interest in you. He waited many years to return to this town for his sister and for _you._ Such stubbornness was going to be troublesome. 

**The end.**


End file.
